This invention relates generally to methods and devices for the treatment of hypertension. More specifically, methods and devices which treat hypertension using devices disposed extra corporally.
Hypertension, or high blood pressure, affects millions of people every day and is a serious health hazard. Hypertension is associated with an elevated risk for heart attack, heart failure, arterial aneurysms, kidney failure and stroke. There are many factors that may affect blood pressure, such as: salt intake, obesity, occupation, alcohol intake, smoking, pregnancy, stimulant intake, sleep apnea, genetic susceptibility, decreased kidney perfusion, arterial hardening and medication(s). Many times people are unaware that they suffer from hypertension until it is discovered during a medical check-up with their health care practitioner (HCP), or worse, it is discovered when they are hospitalized for a hypertension related condition such as a heart attack or stroke.
Blood pressure is controlled by a complex system within the body, one component of this system is known as the arterial baroreflex (ABR). The baroreflex is the fastest autonomic reflex responding to changes in blood pressure. The baroreceptor nerve endings are embedded in vessels throughout the circulatory system and encode both mean pressure and rate of change of pressure as a frequency. Centers in the brainstem process spikes in the frequency information, integrating it with other information and providing a signal to the sinoatrial (SA) pacemaking node of the heart via efferent fibers in the vagus nerve. When blood pressure becomes too high, the resulting vagal nerve signal triggers the release of acetylecholine at the SA node of the heart, slowing the heart rate and thus lowering the blood pressure.
Baroreceptors are located in the transverse aortic arch and the carotid sinuses of the left and right internal carotid arteries. The baroreceptors found within the aortic arch monitor the pressure of blood delivered to the systemic circuit, and the baroreceptors within the carotid arteries monitor the pressure of the blood being delivered to the brain.
As described above, the arterial baroreceptors are stretch receptors that are stimulated by distortion of the arterial wall when pressure changes. The baroreceptors can identify the changes in the average blood pressure or the rate of change in pressure with each arterial pulse. Action potentials triggered in the baroreceptor endings are then conducted to the brainstem where central terminations (synapses) transmit this information to neurons within the solitary nucleus. Reflex responses from such baroreceptor activity can trigger increases or decreases in the heart rate. Arterial baroreceptor (ABR) sensory endings are simple, sprayed nerve endings that lie in the tunica adventitia of the artery. An increase in the mean arterial pressure increases depolarization of these sensory endings, which results in action potentials. These action potentials are conducted to the solitary nucleus in the central nervous system by axons and have a reflex effect on the cardiovascular system through autonomic neurons.
At normal resting blood pressures, baroreceptors discharge at approximately 1 out of every 3 heart beats. If blood pressure falls, the arteries retract in diameter and the baroreceptor firing rate decreases with the drop in blood pressure the brain send a signal to the heart to increase blood pressure by increasing heart rate. Signals from the carotid baroreceptors are sent via the glossopharyngeal nerve (cranial nerve IX). Signals from the aortic baroreceptors travel through the vagus nerve (cranial nerve X). Arterial baroreceptors inform reflexes about arterial blood pressure.
The arterial baroreflex system is a dynamic system that is capable of adapting to ever changing situations. The ABR is the reason why we do not pass out when moving from a seated to standing position. In this instance the ABR senses a change in blood pressure and accommodates the change by sending the appropriate signal to regulate blood pressure. The ABR system also performs an essential function to regulate blood pressure during exercise, wherein during exercise your heart rate increases as well as your blood pressure, however, at a certain point during exercise the ABR will intervene, allowing the heart rate to further increase but not allowing the blood pressure to further increase.
As stated above, hypertension currently affects a large and growing population. Currently treatments for hypertension range from prescribed lifestyle changes and the use of pharmaceutical products. Within the past couple of years, new surgical therapies are emerging. These surgical therapies either lead to the implantation of a device for stimulating a patient's carotid baroreceptor or to the disconnection of the nerves of the renal arteries.
If prescribed lifestyle changes do not address a patient's hypertension, their HCP will typically prescribe drug therapy to treat their hypertension. There are multiple classes of pharmaceutical products that can be utilized to treat hypertension. These include vasodilators to reduce the blood pressure and ease the workload of the heart, diuretics to reduce fluid overload, inhibitors and blocking agents of the body's neurohormonal responses, and other medicaments. Many times, a HCP will prescribe one or more of these products to a patient to be taken in combination in order to lower their blood pressure. However, the use of pharmaceutical products is not without their risks. Many of these products carry severe warnings of potential side effects. Additionally, each patient may respond differently to the products, therefore multiple office visits may be required before the right dosage and type of pharmaceutical products are selected, which leads to greater health care costs. Further still there are a number of patients who either do not respond to medication, refuse to take medication, or over time the medication no longer provides a therapeutic effect. Recently, new clinical trial data has drawn correlations between the use of diuretic pharmaceutical products to treat high blood pressure and the formation of diabetes within the patient.
For patients who do not respond to drug therapy, there are medical devices and treatments that can be utilized to treat high blood pressure. Some of these devices involve invasive surgical procedures including the implantation of a permanent medical device within a patient's artery to impart a force at a specific location within the artery which then may cause a lowering of blood pressure. However, these devices are relatively new or are still under development and have not been proven over a long period of time. Also, since the device is a permanent implant, there is always the possibility of complications during the implantation process or infections related to the implantation.
As described above, another type of invasive medical device is an electrical signal generating implant, where electrodes are placed adjacent to the carotid artery. With this process, the surgeon must be careful not to sever any of the nerves while implanting the device. If the nerves are severed, then the device will not function properly and may lead to long term health complications for the patient. However, even more troubling is that the patient has now permanently lost a baroreceptor for controlling blood pressure naturally, which may lead to complications later, which are currently unknown. Additionally, the implant device requires regular battery replacement, which to do so requires another invasive surgical procedure.
Another type of invasive medical device and procedure being developed is the use of ablation catheter to denervate the carotid body, specifically the chemoreceptors of the carotid body. Similar to the device and procedure described above, this device permanently causes a disconnection between the chemoreceptors and the nervous system/brain. The long term effects are unknown, additionally, other nerves maybe destroyed or disconnected during the procedure which may lead to other side effects.
Another type of invasive medical procedure to treat hypertension being developed is to use an ablation catheter placed within the renal artery, where a series of energy pulses are performed to ablate (sever) the nerves surrounding the artery, thereby effectively disconnecting the nerves of the kidney from the body. This procedure results in a permanent and non-reversible change to the patient's nervous system, this procedure is being referred to as renal nerve ablation or renal denervation. The long term effects of such a permanent treatment are unknown at this time as this approach is relatively new on the market. Recently published data has shown that not all patients respond to this surgical procedure, that is after the procedure, some of the patients show little to no changes in their blood pressure. This may be concerning as now these patients have had their renal arteries permanently disconnected from their kidneys, which may lead to long term effects which are unknown at this time. Additionally, the costs associated with an invasive medical procedure are not insignificant, only to prove that the procedure had no effect, thus, instead of potentially lowering the cost of treatment for these patients, the cost of treating their hypertension was significantly added to.
Additionally, the recently published data also shows that patients who respond to renal denervation may still remain hypertensive. Thus, the renal denervation procedure may not be a “cure,” instead it may be seen as an adjunctive therapy, as such these patients may remain on drug therapies or are recommended to remain on drug therapy after having undergone renal denervation.
Yet another invasive surgical approach to address hypertension is a combination of a device and a pharmaceutical product, wherein a catheter with a needle disposed near its distal end are placed within the renal artery. Once in position, a liquid pharmaceutical product is injected into the wall of the artery, whereby the pharmaceutical product is designed to chemically ablate the renal nerves. Here again, this treatment procedure is considered to be a permanent solution, whereby the nerves are permanently severed. Long term efficacy of the severing of the renal nerves is unknown. Additionally, long term effects of the procedure are also unknown.
Human skin acts as the protective barrier between our internal body systems and the outside world. Our skin in combination with our bodies nerves provides for the ability to perceive touch sensations and gives our brains a wealth of information about the environment around us, such as temperature, pain, and pressure. Without such a nervous system, we wouldn't be able to feel our feet hitting the floor when we walked, we wouldn't sense when something sharp cut us, and we wouldn't feel the warmth of the sun on our skin.
Human skin is composed of several layers. The very top layer is the epidermis and is the layer of skin you can see. In Latin, the prefix “epi-” means “upon” or “over,” thus the epidermis is the layer upon which the dermis is disposed (the dermis is the second layer of skin). The epidermis, made of dead skin cells, is waterproof and serves as a protective wrap for the underlying skin layers and the rest of the body. It contains melanin, which protects against the sun's harmful rays and also gives skin its color. When you are in the sun, the melanin builds up to increase its protective properties, which also causes the skin to darken. The epidermis also contains very sensitive cells called touch receptors that give the brain a variety of information about the environment the body is in.
The second layer of skin is the dermis. The dermis contains hair follicles, sweat glands, sebaceous (oil) glands, blood vessels, nerve endings, and a variety of touch receptors. The dermis' primary function is to sustain and support the epidermis by diffusing nutrients to it and replacing the skin cells that are shed off the upper layer of the epidermis. New cells are formed at the junction between the dermis and epidermis, and they slowly push their way towards the surface of the skin so that they can replace the dead skin cells that are shed. Oil and sweat glands eliminate waste produced at the dermis level of the skin by opening their pores at the surface of the epidermis and releasing the waste.
The bottom skin layer is the subcutaneous tissue which is composed of fat and connective tissue. The layer of fat acts as an insulator and helps regulate body temperature. It also acts as a cushion to protect underlying tissue from damage when you bump into things. The connective tissue keeps the skin attached to the muscles and tendons underneath.
Our sense of touch is controlled by a huge network of nerve endings and touch receptors disposed within the skin which is known as the somatosensory system. This system is responsible for all the sensations we feel: cold, hot, smooth, rough, pressure, tickle, itch, pain, vibrations, and more. Within the somatosensory system, there are four main types of receptors; mechanoreceptors, thermoreceptors, nociceptors, and proprioceptors.
It is important to understand how specialized receptors adapt to a change in stimulus (anything that touches the skin and causes sensations such as hot, cold, pressure, tickle, etc.). A touch receptor is considered rapidly adapting if it responds to a change in stimulus very quickly. This means that it can sense right away when the skin is touching an object and when it stops touching that object. However, rapidly adapting receptors can't sense the continuation and duration of a stimulus touching the skin (how long the skin is touching an object). These receptors best sense vibrations occurring on or within the skin. A touch receptor is considered slowly adapting if it does not respond to a change in stimulus very quickly. These receptors are very good at sensing the continuous pressure of an object touching or indenting the skin but are not very good at sensing when the stimulus started or ended.
Mechanoreceptors are receptors which perceive sensations such as pressure, vibrations, and texture. There are four known types of mechanoreceptors whose only function is to perceive indentions and vibrations of the skin: Merkel's disks, Meissner's corpuscles, Ruffini's corpuscles, and Pacinian corpuscles.
The most sensitive mechanoreceptors, Merkel's disks and Meissner's corpuscles, are found in the very top layers of the dermis and epidermis and are generally found in non-hairy skin such as the palms, lips, tongue, soles of feet, fingertips, eyelids, and the face. Merkel's disks are slowly adapting receptors and Meissner's corpuscles are rapidly adapting receptors so your skin can perceive both when you are touching something and how long the object is touching the skin.
Located deeper in the dermis and along joints, tendons, and muscles are Ruffini's corpuscles and Pacinian corpuscles. These mechanoreceptors can feel sensations such as vibrations traveling down bones and tendons, rotational movement of limbs, and the stretching of skin.
Another type of receptors are thermoreceptors, as their name suggests, these receptors perceive sensations related to the temperature of objects the skin feels. They are found in the dermis layer of the skin. There are two basic categories of thermoreceptors: hot and cold receptors.
Cold receptors start to perceive cold sensations when the surface of the skin drops below 95° F. They are most stimulated when the surface of the skin is at 77° F. and are no longer stimulated when the surface of the skin drops below 41° F. This is why your feet or hands start to go numb when they are submerged in icy water for a long period of time.
Hot receptors start to perceive hot sensations when the surface of the skin rises above 86° F. and are most stimulated at 113° F. But beyond 113° F., pain receptors take over to avoid damage being done to the skin and underlying tissues.
Thermoreceptors are found all over the body, but cold receptors are found in greater density than heat receptors. The highest concentration of thermoreceptors can be found in the face and ears.
Another type of receptor are pain receptors, commonly known as nociceptors, “Noci-” in Latin means “injurious” or “hurt.” These receptors detect pain or stimuli that can or does cause damage to the skin and other tissues of the body. There are over three million pain receptors throughout the body, found in skin, muscles, bones, blood vessels, and some organs. They can detect pain that is caused by mechanical stimuli (cut or scrape), thermal stimuli (burn), or chemical stimuli (poison from an insect sting).
These receptors cause a feeling of sharp pain to encourage you to quickly move away from a harmful stimulus such as a broken piece of glass or a hot stove stop. They also have receptors that cause a dull pain in an area that has been injured to encourage you not to use or touch that limb or body part until the damaged area has healed. While it is never fun to activate these receptors that cause pain, these receptors play an important part in keeping the body safe from serious injury or damage by sending these early warning signals to the brain.
Another receptor type are proprioceptors, the word “proprius” means “one's own” and is used in the name of these receptors because they sense the position of the different parts of the body in relation to each other and the surrounding environment. Proprioceptors are found in tendons, muscles, and joint capsules. This location in the body allows these special cells to detect changes in muscle length and muscle tension. Without proprioceptors, we would not be able to do fundamental things such as feeding or clothing ourselves.
While many receptors have specific functions to help us perceive different touch sensations, almost never is just one type active at any one time. When drinking from a freshly opened can of soda, your hand can perceive many different sensations just by holding it. Thermoreceptors are sensing that the can is much colder than the surrounding air, while the mechanoreceptors in your fingers are feeling the smoothness of the can and the small fluttering sensations inside the can caused by the carbon dioxide bubbles rising to the surface of the soda. Mechanoreceptors located deeper in your hand can sense that your hand is stretching around the can, that pressure is being exerted to hold the can, and that your hand is grasping the can. Proprioceptors are also sensing the hand stretching as well as how the hand and fingers are holding the can in relation to each other and the rest of the body.
None of the sensations described above and felt by the somatosensory system would make any difference if these sensations could not reach the brain. The nervous system of the body takes up this important task. Neurons, which are specialized nerve cells that are the smallest unit of the nervous system, receive and transmit messages with other neurons so that messages can be sent to and from the brain. This allows the brain to communicate with the body. When your hand touches an object, the mechanoreceptors in the skin are activated, and they start a chain of events by signaling to the nearest neuron that they touched something. This neuron then transmits this message to the next neuron which gets passed on to the next neuron and on it goes until the message is sent to the brain. Now the brain can process what your hand touched and send messages back to your hand via this same pathway to let the hand know if the brain wants more information about the object it is touching or if the hand should stop touching it.
Vibration experiments have been conducted to test the effects of vibration, the results of such an experiment were published in 1961 in the Journal of Physiol. (1961), 159 pp. 391-409, entitled “Response of Pacinian Corpuscles to Sinousoidal Vibration, by M. Sato. In this experiment it was proven that vibrations can excite the nervous system similar to utilization of electrical stimulation.
Other experiments have shown that the 1st Node of Ranvier gaps can be excited by either mechanical transduction or acoustic stimulation. The 1st Node of Ranvier gaps are gaps formed between myelin sheaths between different cells.
In a 1967 publication entitled “The Relative Sensitivity to Vibration of Muscle Receptors of the Cat,” M. C. Brown, I. Engberger and P. B. C. Matthews, Journal Physiol. (1967), 192 PP 773-800, the authors tested vibrations and concluded that vibratory effects persist as long as the vibration continues. Additionally, the authors cited another publication, 1966 Matthews, “Reflex excitation of the soleus muscle of the decerebrate cat caused by vibration applied to tendon” where vibration, was applied to a non-contracting muscle, provides a way of selectively activating nearly all of the nerve fibers from the primary endings to discharge repetitively. In contrast to electrical stimulation, vibration provides for a more selective activation.
Electrical stimulation will stimulate those nerves which are located in the close proximity to the electrical source, however, electrical stimulation will seek the lowest resistance pathway and is typically localized to the area of application. In contrast, vibrational stimulation carries the benefit of exciting afferent fibers at a distance from the location of the application of the vibration.
In 2000 a publication by Alfrey entitled “Characterizing the Afferent Limb of the Baroreflex” Rice University, Houston Tex., April 2000, UMI Microform 99-69-223. The author concluded that the baroreflex is the fastest autonomic reflex responding to changes in blood pressure. Baroreceptor nerve endings embedded in vessels throughout the circulatory system encode both mean pressure and rate of change of pressure as a frequency-modulated train of action potentials (spikes). Centers in the brainstem process the spike train information, integrating it with information from higher centers and providing a signal to the sinoatrial (SA) pacemaking node of the heart via efferent fibers in the vagus nerve. When blood pressure becomes too high, the resulting vagal signal triggers the release of acetylcholine at the SA node of the heart slowing heart rate and thus lowering blood pressure.
In another paper, published in 2004 by Syntichaki et al., entitled “Genetic Models of Mechanotransduction: The Nematode Caenorhabditis elegans” Physol Rev. 84: 1097-1153, 2004 10.1152/physrev.0043.2003, it was found that all vertebrates respond to similar mechanosensory stimuli, therefore it's likely that two humans would have similar response to the same wavelengths or frequencies.
Lastly, while there are number of different therapies available on the market and new therapies emerging, there are patient populations that cannot be treated through the use of the existing drugs or devices.
One such population is patients who develop high blood pressure during pregnancy. Health care practitioners are generally hesitant to prescribed pharmaceutical products in these situations as there may be unknown side effects to the mother and unborn child. Furthermore, many hypertensive pharmaceutical products have not been properly tested for use during pregnancy; therefore, there is much hesitancy on behalf of the prescribing physician to use such drug products due to potential untested side-effects as well as potential litigation arising from a side-effect. Pregnancy induced hypertension, gestational hypertension or preeclampsia may not be a permanent condition and may be resolve after delivery. Therefore, the use of permanent therapies, such as renal denervation, may not be warranted in this situation. Additionally, surgical procedures are not generally recommended during pregnancy.
There is yet another hypertensive population emerging in today's world is the hypertensive adolescent. Over the past 30 years, the number of adolescent hypertensives has risen to a rate of over 3.7% diagnosed hypertensive and 3.4% diagnosed pre-hypertensive. Only 1 in 4 adolescents are currently diagnosed. Many of the currently available pharmaceutical products have not been tested on an adolescent population, therefore, as described above, many physicians are hesitant to prescribe drug therapies due to unknown side effects or long term effects they may have. Furthermore, the adolescent population poses yet another difficulty in that they are still developing and undergoing puberty and bone growth. Therefore, there is a need for a non-invasive, non-pharmaceutical solution to address this growing patient population.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved methods, devices and systems for artificial and selective activation of a patient's baroreflex or nervous system in order to achieve a variety of therapeutic objectives, including the control of hypertension, renal function, heart failure, and the treatment of other cardiovascular disorders. It would be particularly desirable if such methods and systems were non-invasive, reversible, safe and/or external to the patient.